


Christmas Gifts

by NorikoSakuma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoSakuma/pseuds/NorikoSakuma
Summary: Written in 2012Tsuna has a hard time thinking of a present for Gokudera.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a Good Omes phase lmao

Tsuna had never been good at buying gifts for people; in part because, as he did in everything in general, he simply failed at it and in the other hand because he never really did have anyone to give anything before.

However, even though he didn’t really know how he did it, until now he had managed to get somewhat decent presents for all his friends as each situation demanded 1; which made him slightly more confident of himself by thinking that, at least, he was doing something right.

But in this particular case, no matter how much he forced his brain to _think_ of something, he just seemed unable to find a proper gift. And he honestly didn’t know why. Of course he had to admit that finding a present for Gokudera-kun had proved to be especially difficult every time (and Tsuna was never entirely convinced with what he got him in the end), and, as opposed to every one's belief, it didn’t help the fact the other boy would always claim to worship whatever Tsuna would get him, even if it was just a pet rock 2.

However this didn’t seem fair to Tsuna. How could it be, when the Italian would always surprise him with a thoroughly thought gift3? For some reason, on which Tsuna couldn’t quite put his finger on, he had started to notice and pay a lot more attention to all the details; and though he would end giving it some thought at the end of the day, he would only end nervous and slightly flustered, immediately closing that part in his mind.

Either way, Tsuna had spent the whole morning that day looking for Gokudera’s gift. Thankfully he had been alone that day, walking around the shops to see if anything on them would suddenly be bathed in a holy light (or something) that would indicate him it was the adequate gift; but, to his misfortune, it never happened4.

His first option had been jewelry, but in his current economy he couldn’t afford anything too expensive, and the ones he could just didn’t seem enough Gokudera-like. He considered the option of giving him a t-shirt or any piece of clothing, and he even dared to enter those shops attended by people that normally scared him but with no luck.

So now he was sitting at a lonely table in the middle of some fast food designed area, pressing his chin against the pre-fabricated wood-material while biting into blue and white drinking straw. Feeling quite depressed after failing so miserably at his quest.

He sighed.

It was then, with that exact angle of visibility, that he suddenly noticed something: The Twister5. Old, rusty and forgotten, nobody paid attention to it anymore, but Tsuna stood up and walked towards it without much thought. He had got an idea, probably one of the best ideas (or at least seemed like it in that moment) he had come up with until now, and it was probably one of the craziest too.

He checked his pockets for coins; luckily he still had some left. He gulped before determinedly looking at the glimmering neon light. They served just as fine as holy enough for him.

\--º--

It was Christmas’ night at the Sawada’s residence and there was a complete chaos inside; and it couldn’t be in any other way, really, but Tsuna still had a hard time getting used to it.

He couldn’t help but flail when Dino tripped with some of the ornament6, when Bianchi came with a tray full of poisoned cookies, when Lambo and Gokudera nearly ended blowing up half of his house and when Hibari appeared out of nowhere threatening to bite him to death for whatever reason.

Yep, completely normal.

Though, thankfully, in the middle of that pandemonium, Tsuna had managed to be alone with Gokudera for a few minutes; and he thanked all the Powers That Be because, otherwise, it would’ve been too embarrassing to do what he was about to do and _explain_ it in front of everyone else.

And it almost felt like cheating, because it was not Christmas yet, but he still pushed a small brown box (because he didn’t have the time to properly warp it) into Gokudera’s hand without giving it a second thought, afraid he would quickly lose the little resolve he had at the moment.

Gokudera only looked at him bewildered. “Tenth?”

Tsuna looked nervous. “I-It’s your present!”

Gokudera knew it was a bit too early but he was not going to start questioning the Tenth (not now or ever), plus he looked almost obscenely proud to be the first one receiving a gift from Tsuna that night.

“Thank you very much, Tenth! I’m extremely honored even though I’m not worth of--!”

“I-It’s okay, Gokudera-kun!” He said almost immediately, a conditioned response he had gained after spending too much time with his friend. "Er, aren't you going to open it?"

Gokudera nodded and opened the small box in his hands, carefully to try to not to show how anxious he really was; blinking for a moment as he had a small plastic ball containing a small toy rested on his hand once he took it out said box.

He swallowed. "Tenth, this is--"

"--The Prize." Tsuna finished, not paying to much attention at just how he could _tell_ exactly what the other boy referred too. "I- I know it's lame and you probably deserved something better but it was the best I could come up with and I --" He stumbled with the words, saying it as quickly as he could and definitely _not_ thinking on why he was feeling so flustered. Gokudera still stared bewildered at him and Tsuna had to fight the urge to hide his face between his hands. "I just-- Gokudera-kun always tries very hard in everything he does." He continued, twisting his hands slightly and just wanting to get over with all the awkwardness, "and I know he always thinks very highly of me even if I'm just a failure-- _and let me finish please_! So I just wanted to give him something to be just as equal.  Um... at least a little." He knew it wasn't the same, but he also knew he tried (and man, winning on that machine wasn't exactly _easy_ ). He just hoped his choice hadn't been too terrible in the end.

Gokudera, for his part, seemed to have gone through too many state of emotions in less than five minutes (and for a very long, horrifying second Tsuna had the impression he was going to cry). But in the end he gave Tsuna one of the most sincere smiles he had seen, one that, definitely, made the brunet blush. "Thank you, Tenth. I will treasure it forever."

The sentence alone made Tsuna feel mortified, but also (even if only a small part of his mind registered) he felt and almost blissful sensation of happiness brewing in the pit of his stomach; and it felt nice even if the embarrassment won over after less than ten seconds. Though he did play with the thought on his mind of how glad he was that Gokudera understood him so well, because he didn't really need any further, and more embarrassing, explanations to make his point clear.

And, for once, he felt slightly relieved when Lambo (soon followed by I-Pin and Yamamoto) came over to interrupt. At least until Gokudera-kun took out his dynamite and started threatening everyone to death and Reborn appeared out of nowhere to invite them (or more likely _forcing_ them) to participate in whatever (and sadistic) 'Mafia Tradition' he had come up with. Seeming that his life was just getting back to normal for the night, or as normal as his life could be.

He couldn't complain at all.

 

* * *

 

1 Because Reborn started to kick him around to prepare those details saying it was important to tightening bonds with his Family and because, apparently, the experience would be of use whenever he’d want to make ties with other Mafia Families; to the point of even making Tsuna burn himself several times (and part of the kitchen) while preparing cookies for Christmas (which were blissfully received by Gokudera and, though Tsuna ignored it, still kept them in his fridge).

2 Tsuna discovered this after Yamamoto came one day bringing these unusual toys saying they’ll make great gifts. Gokudera fervently had started to say they were useless and stupid when Tsuna mentioned they had their charm and actually were kind of cute, which led the Italian to declare that, if the Tenth ever gave him one, he’d even teach it to do tricks.

3 Like that time when he gave him a cellphone, though it flustered him to have Gokudera calling him every fifteen minutes or so all the first week, making sure he was okay and if he needed anything.

4 Though a person almost blinded him with the flash of a camera, but that’s out of topic.

5 Named like that after becoming famous for making people hurt their wrist while playing it viciously since it contained a unique prize. It wasn’t anything spectacular, no better than any cheap plastic toy, but it had been baptized as 'The Prize'; but it was just the fact that _no one could get it_ that made it special. Gokudera once tried to get it, wanting to impress the Tenth and humiliate that baseball idiot while they were hanging around. The whole incident ended with Tsuna stopping him from blowing up the entire shop.

6 And the chairs, and the table, and the sofa, and the Christmas’ tree…


End file.
